История игрушек (франшиза)
У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. История игрушек (значения). | журналы = | фильмы = * История игрушек (1995) * История игрушек 2 (1999) * История игрушек: Большой побег (2010) Телевидение: * (2013) * (2014) | телесериалы = * (1996) * (2000—2001) * (2011—) | мультипликация = | театр = | мюзиклы = | компьютерные = * (1996) * (1999) * (2000) * (2001) * (2003) * (2009) * (2010) * (2012) * Disney Infinity (2013) | настольные = | мобильные = (2013) | радио = | саундтреки = * * ''2'' * ''3'' | оригинальная музыка = | игрушки = | игры = | достопримечательности = | тематические парки = * * * * }} «История игрушек» ( , МФА: ) — франшиза, основанная на серии полнометражных анимационных фильмов, созданных с использованием компьютерной графики, первый из которых был первым на поприще полнометражных мультфильмов с использованием этой технологии. Идея мультфильмов принадлежит студии Pixar, дистрибьютором выступила Walt Disney Pictures. Согласно сюжету серии, игрушки — одушевлённые существа, скрывающие от людей свою полную приключений жизнь. Режиссёром первых двух фильмов стал Джон Лассетер, созданием третьей части руководил Ли Анкрич. На 2012 год франшиза состоит из трёх анимационных фильмов; на их основе было выпущено несколько спин-оффов и видеоигр. Серия получила положительные отзывы критиков. «История игрушек» была отмечена за технические инновации в анимации и остроумный сценарий . В настоящее время это один из самых величайших и революционных фильмов в истории анимации . «История игрушек 2» также получила положительные отзывы критиков, отметивших «сногсшибательную анимацию, мгновенно делающую фильм классикой». «История игрушек: Большой побег» снискала всеобщее признание критиков, назвавших её «лучшим анимационным фильмом». Анимационные фильмы серии «История игрушек» получили множество наград и номинаций, среди которых «Оскар», «Энни», «Золотой глобус», «Грэмми», BAFTA и Kids’ Choice Awards. Серия фильмов История игрушек (1995) Премьера первого фильма серии состоялась 22 ноября 1995 года в Голливуде, Калифорния. Также «История игрушек» была показана вне конкурса на Берлинском кинофестивале в 1996 году. Это был первый полнометражный мультфильм, созданный с помощью CGI-графики. По сюжету, мальчику Энди на день рождения подарили новую игрушку — космонавта Базза Лайтера, считающего себя настоящим космонавтом. Вуди, игрушка-ковбой, приревновал нового друга мальчика и выбросил Лайтера из окна. Позже, раскаявшись в своих действиях, Вуди решил спасти Базза, попавшего в руки соседа Энди, Сида Филлипса, который развлекался разламыванием игрушек. Кроме того, Базз случайно узнал, что он «всего лишь игрушка», и впал в депрессию. Вуди удаётся избавить Базза от депрессии, вместе они сбегают от Сида и возвращаются к Энди. Мультфильм стал финансово успешным, собрав в мировом прокате более 360 миллионов долларов . Успех «Истории игрушек», окупившей затраты на производство в первый же уик-энд, способствовал быстрому поднятию цен на акции студии Pixar, с 22 до 49 долларов за штуку, что принесло компании 1,2 миллиарда долларов . История игрушек 2 (1999) «История игрушек 2», вторая часть франшизы, вышла в прокат 24 ноября 1999 года . Первоначально мультфильм не был предназначен для показа в кинотеатрах, так как это был всего лишь 60-минутный сиквел первой части для прямого распространения на видео . Однако руководство Walt Disney Pictures приняло решение доработать первоначальную версию «Истории игрушек 2» до полноценной картины. По сюжету Вуди оказывается довольно ценной игрушкой, и его похищает знающий об этом человек, собирающийся продать Вуди коллекционеру в Японии. Базз и несколько других игрушек отправляются на помощь Вуди. Вместе с ним они спасают две другие игрушки, которые в своё время поставлялись вместе с Вуди. В мировом прокате по кассовым сборам вторая часть превзошла своего предшественника, заработав 480 миллионов . В октябре 2009 года первые две части серии вышли в формате 3D . ''История игрушек: Большой побег (2010) Третья часть серии вышла в прокат спустя одиннадцать лет, 18 июня 2010 года . Вместо Джона Лассетера режиссёром стал Ли Анкрич, являвшийся исполнительным продюсером первых двух мультфильмов. По сюжету, Энди вырос и уехал в колледж, а его игрушки случайно попали в детский сад. Выяснилось, что дети в этом саду делятся на две группы: те, которые хорошо обращаются с игрушками, и те, которые обращаются плохо. Также они столкнулись с группировкой игрушек, которые пытались делать так, чтобы с ними играли только хорошие дети, а плохие бы играли со всеми другими игрушками. Игрушки Энди решаются бежать; в результате им удаётся свергнуть лидера группировки, остаться в детском саду и найти баланс между играми с хорошими и плохими детьми. В августе 2010 года, через два месяца после выхода в прокат, сборы мультфильма превысили доход «Шрека 2», сделав его самым кассовым проектом студии Pixar. По состоянию на 2012 год, «История игрушек: Большой побег» является самым кассовым мультфильмом в истории кинематографа . История игрушек 1-2 в 3D 2 октября 2009 года первые две части серии фильмов вышли в прокат в формате 3D . На перевыпуск двух мультфильмов аниматорам потребовалось в общей сложности десять месяцев. Прокат, во многом благодаря хорошим кассовым сборам, вместо обычных двух недель был продлён . Лассетер так прокомментировал этот повторный релиз : «''„История игрушек“'' и её персонажи всегда будут иметь совершенно особое место в наших сердцах, и мы очень взволнованы, что зрители, благодаря новым технологиям, смогут насладиться мультфильмами в формате 3D. „История игрушек: Большой побег“ обещает быть ещё одним замечательным приключением для Базза, Вуди и остальных игрушек Энди. Это здорово, что зрители увидят три мультфильма в совершенно новом виде». В Великобритании в отличие от других стран мультфильмы вышли в прокат не все вместе, а по отдельности: «История игрушек» 2 октября 2009 года , а «История игрушек 2» 22 января 2010 года. Продолжения В одном из интервью режиссёр Ли Анкрич подтвердил, что выход «Истории игрушек 4» не планируется: «Я польщён тем, что зрители любят и помнят персонажей трилогии, но продолжение мы пока не планируем. В данный момент в отношении Базза и Вуди у нас планов нет» . Также Анкрич сообщил, что Том Хэнкс и Тим Аллен согласны принять участие в возможном продолжении серии фильмов . В официальном блоге Disney сообщено о премьере Toy Story 4 14 июня 2018 года.Toy Story 4 is Coming to Theaters in 2017! Создание «История игрушек» Первый опыт работы Джона Лассетера с компьютерной анимацией был во время съёмок фильма «Трон». Работа над фильмом открыла новые возможности, предоставляемые новым средством компьютерной анимации . Сначала Лассетер задумал создать полностью компьютерный анимационный фильм, но идея была отвергнута студией Disney, а сам режиссёр уволен. Тогда он устроился на работу на студию Lucasfilm, а позднее основал Pixar . thumb|right|Джон Лассетер, режиссёр первых двух частей франшизы и сценарист третьей части Выход в 1988 году мультфильма «Оловянная игрушка», созданного при помощи компьютерной анимации, привлёк внимание Disney, и после переговоров со студией Pixar был выпущен совместный мультипликационный фильм «Рождество оловянной игрушки». В 1989 году Оловянная игрушка получила премию Оскар в категории «Лучший анимационный короткометражный фильм» . В 1990 году между студиями начались переговоры о создании совместного трёхмерного полнометражного мультфильма. От Disney в обсуждении вопроса принимал участие Джефф Катценберг, от Pixar — Стив Джобс . Но переговоры растянулись на долгие месяцы, так как Катценберг настаивал, чтобы Pixar передала запатентованную технологию создания трёхмерной анимации студии Disney . Первоначально Джобс отказался, но позже уступил. В мае 1991 года Disney и Pixar подписали соглашение на создание мультфильма с оловянными игрушками, получившего название «История игрушек» . По условиям договора, Pixar контролировала весь творческий процесс, могла остановить проект на любой стадии , а также получала 10 % от прибыли с проката и возможность выпустить два продолжения. Стив Джобс стал исполнительным продюсером проектаFull cast and crew for Toy Story. Первый вариант сценария был создан Робертом Макки, однако заготовка претерпела множество изменений и доработок, прежде чем получился окончательный вариант сценария. Так, первоначально главным персонажем мультфильма должна была стать оловянная игрушка, но эта идея была признана «слишком устаревшей». Лассетер предложил в качестве идеи использовать космическую тематику, и тогда был придуман персонаж под названием «Космический рейнджер». Сначала его назвали Тинни, потом Лунный Ларри, который в конечном итоге стал Баззом Лайтером (в честь астронавта Базза Олдрина) . Внешний вид костюма был смоделирован на основе космических скафандров астронавтов «Аполлона» . На создание персонажа Вуди Лассетера вдохновили мультфильмы с дружелюбным привидением — Каспером. Первоначально Вуди должен был быть чревовещательной куклой. Тем не менее, аниматор Бад Локи предложил придать Вуди внешний вид ковбоя, что очень понравилось Лассетеру. Имя Вуди была дано в честь актёра . Лассетер хотел, чтобы «История игрушек», в отличие от других диснеевских фильмов, не походила на мюзикл, а была приятельским фильмом с «реальными игрушками», решающими проблемы в стиле «Сорока восьми часов» и «Не склонивших головы». Джосс Уидон согласился с этой идеей: «Это будет плохим мюзиклом, потому что это приятельский фильм. Это о людях, которые не будут петь о том, чего они хотят… Они просто ударят кулаком по столу». Для создания сценария студия Disney дополнительно пригласила Джоэля Коэна и Алека Соколова. Производство мультфильма началось 19 января 1993 года. Для озвучивания Вуди Лассетер с самого начала планировал пригласить Тома Хэнкса, у которого, по его мнению, «есть способность правильно и очень привлекательно передавать эмоции». Записи с кастинга Хэнкса на роль в фильме «Тёрнер и Хуч» ещё более убедили режиссёра нанять актёра . Билли Кристалу предложили озвучить Базза Лайтера, но он отказался, о чём, по его словам, позже сожалел. Позже от предложения озвучить Майка Вазовски в мультфильме «Корпорация монстров» актёр отказываться не стал . Предварительный проект мультфильма был представлен 19 ноября 1993 года . Однако полученный материал и некоторые из персонажей категорически не понравились президенту Disney Питеру Шнайдеру, который потребовал закрыть проект, уволить нанятых аниматоров, а сценаристов направить в другие проекты. Студия Pixar отказалась исполнить распоряжение и обещала всё исправить в течение двух недель . Как и было обещано, через две недели новый сценарий был написан, а персонажи сделаны более симпатичными. После второго тест-просмотра было дано разрешение на производство мультфильма. В марте 1994 года ещё недавно уволенные актёры приступили к записи диалогов. Джос Уидон предложил, чтобы в финале мультфильма Вуди и Базза спасла Барби , но от идеи пришлось отказаться, так как компания «Mattel», выпускающая игрушку, отказала в предоставлении лицензии. Продюсер заявил, что «девочки, которые играют с Барби, проецируют свою личность на куклу. Если мы дадим кукле голос и оживим её на экране, то это уже будет персона, не являющаяся мечтой всех девочек». Однако в следующих двух частях Барби всё-таки появляются. На создание «Истории игрушек» был выделен бюджет в 33 миллиона долларов и привлечено к работе 110 сотрудников, в то время как для «Короля Льва», вышедшего в 1994 году, потребовались бюджет в 45 миллионов и труд 800 человек . Лассетер неоднократно говорил о проблемах с компьютерной анимацией: «В мультфильме всё должно выглядеть правдоподобно, вплоть до каждого листика и травинки. Мы должны заставить зрителей прочувствовать тот мир и его историю». Непосредственно производство мультфильма началось с создания и проработки внешнего вида каждого персонажа. В результате 27 аниматоров создали 400 компьютерных моделей персонажей, причём часть из них сначала вылеплялась из глины, образ остальных сразу моделировался на компьютере . После этого аниматоры приступили к созданию и синхронизации отдельных движений персонажей. Далее аниматоры обобщали сцены, создавали тени, освещение и визуальные эффекты. По окончании этих работ мощный компьютер приводил фильм к его окончательному виду. Во время тестовых просмотров компания Skywalker Sound добавила музыку, звуковые и шумовые эффекты. В целом на создание фильма, содержащего 114 240 кадров, потребовалось 800 000 машино-часов и от 2 до 15 человеко-часов на обработку каждого кадра. «История игрушек 2» Первоначально планировалось, что «История игрушек 2» будет лишь 60-минутным продолжением первой части, непредназначенным для проката в кинотеатрах. Для этой цели мультфильму была выделена небольшая команда аниматоров. Но когда руководство Pixar увидело готовый материал и последовали уговоры со стороны актёров Тома Хэнкса и Тима Аллена, было принято решение сделать самостоятельный фильм . Однако Disney с этим решением не согласилась, аргументируя это тем, что близился день начала проката и для выпуска ремейка недостаточно времени. В ответ Pixar заявила, что не допустит выход мультфильма в его текущем состоянии, и предложила Лассетеру взять на себя проект. Джон согласился и нанял творческую группу первой части, которая в течение нескольких дней полностью переписала сценарий. На работу команде Лассетера студия Pixar отвела девять месяцев . Некоторые аниматоры из-за напряжённого труда получили травмы опорно-двигательного аппарата (прежде всего фаланги пальцев рук) и центральной нервной системы (перенапряжения) . «История игрушек: Большой побег» Согласно условиям пересмотренного соглашения между Pixar и Disney, все персонажи, созданные аниматорами Pixar, принадлежат студии Disney. Кроме того, Disney имела право на производство сиквелов любого фильма студии без участия Pixar. Но в 2004 году переговоры зашли в тупик, и Disney приняла решение выпустить «Историю игрушек 3» на своей собственной студии. Тим Аллен, озвучивавший Базза Лайтера в первых двух частях серии, подтвердил свою готовность вернуться в проект . В январе 2006 года руководители двух вышеупомянутых студий заключили новое соглашение, в котором за все анимационные работы отвечала студия Pixar. Через месяц генеральный директор Disney Роберт Айгер подтвердил, что весь производственный процесс возложен на Pixar . Джон Лассетер, Эндрю Стэнтон, Пит Доктер и Ли Анкрич во время совместного уик-энда придумали сюжет для мультфильма. Стэнтон сделал графические наброски сцен . 8 февраля 2007 года Эдвин Кэтмулл, президент Walt Disney Animation Studios и Pixar, назначил Ли Анкрича режиссёром мультфильма, а Джона Лассетера и Майкла Арндта сценаристами . Дата релиза была назначена на 2010 год . В начале работы над мультфильмом аниматоры Pixar столкнулись с проблемой. Когда на компьютерах были открыты файлы с изображениями персонажей, то обнаружилось, что формат графических файлов настолько устарел, что их не смогли редактировать. Это потребовало создания моделей практически с нуля , а на создание сцены на кладбище старых автомобилей аниматорам потребовалось полтора года . Выход Кассовые сборы За первые пять дней проката в США (совпавшего с Днём благодарения) «История игрушек» заработала 39 071 176 долларов . За первый уик-энд фильм собрал кассу в 29 140 617 долларов и сохранял лидирующую позицию по сборам в течение ещё двух уик-эндов. «История игрушек» стала самым кассовым мультипликационным фильмом 1995 года . ''«История игрушек 2», демонстрировавшаяся в 3236 кинотеатрах, за первый уик-энд собрала 57 388 839 долларов. Фильм занял третье место среди самых кассовых фильмов 1999 года . «История игрушек: Большой побег», показ которой осуществлялся в 4028 кинотеатрах, только за первый день проката заработала 41 148 961 доллар . Кроме того, за первый уик-энд мультфильм собрал 110 307 189 долларов. «История игрушек 3» стала самым кассовым мультипликационным фильмом 2010 года . В мировом прокате картина заработала более 1 миллиарда долларов . Критика и отзывы «История игрушек» (1995) получила восторженные отзывы критиков с момента своего появления в 1995 году. На сайте Rotten Tomatoes 100 % критиков дали мультфильму положительную оценку и средний балл 9 из 10. На Metacritic «История игрушек» получила 92 балла из 100 на основе 16 отзывов критиков. Рецензенты высоко оценили использование в мультфильме компьютерной анимации и выбор актёров озвучивания. Леонард Клейди в еженедельнике Variety отметил «головокружительную передачу камерами изображений» . Роджер Эберт, сравнивая «Историю игрушек» с фильмом «Кто подставил кролика Роджера», написал, что «оба фильма открыли новую эру американской анимации в области визуальных эффектов» . Ричард Корлисс в Time назвал мультфильм «самой гениальной комедией года» . Критики также оценили работу актёров, озвучивших персонажей. Так, Сьюзан Влощина из USA Today одобрила выбор Хэнкса и Аллена на главную роль . Кеннет Туран из газеты Los Angeles Times заявил, что «голос Тома Хэнкса — один из самых лучших» . «История игрушек 2» также получила всеобщее одобрение критиков. На Rotten Tomatoes 100 % критиков дали фильму положительную оценку на основе 147 отзывов, и средний балл 8.6 из 10. Rotten Tomatoes охарактеризовал критический консенсус так: «сногсшибательная анимация и забавные персонажи мгновенно делают этот мультфильм классикой». Роджер Эберт дал продолжению 3.5 из 4 звёзд, добавив: «Я забыл про игрушки уже давным-давно, но „История игрушек 2“ напомнила мне о них» . «История игрушек: Большой побег» получила всемирное признание. Обзоры сайта Rotten Tomatoes показали, что 99 % критиков дали мультфильму положительную оценку и средний балл 8,8 из 10 . В списке «Лучших от Rotten Tomatoes» картина занимает четвёртое место , а также является одной из лучших работ 2010 года . Также в другом списке от Rotten Tomatoes, «Сливки урожая», картина имеет рейтинг 100 % на основе 39 отзывов . На сайте Metacritic мультфильм на основе 39 обзоров получил 92 из 100 баллов . Журнал Time назвал «Историю игрушек 3» лучшим фильмом 2010 года , а в 2011 году одним из «25 самых лучших анимационных фильмов» . А. О. Скотт из The New York Times заявил: «Серия „История игрушек“ — это целое из трёх частей, 15-летняя эпопея о приключениях кучи глупого пластмассового хлама, способного к благородию, меланхолии и любви» . Оуэн Глиберман из Entertainment Weekly сказал: «''„История игрушек 3“'' меня очаровала и глубокого тронула, я был поражён, что анимированная комедия о пластиковых игрушках может иметь такой эффект» . Английский кинокритик Марк Кермод назвал «Историю игрушек 3» «лучшим фильмом всех времён и народов» . Кинокритик издания Orlando Sentinel, Роджер Мур, давший мультфильму 3,5 звезды из 4, написал, что «ослепительная и страшно сентиментальная, „История игрушек 3“ является тёмным и эмоциональным заключением серии фильмов, сделавшей студию Pixar известной» . Издания «История игрушек» была выпущена на VHS-кассетах и лазердисках 29 октября 1996 года, но какие-либо дополнительные материалы в эти издания не входили . За первый год было продано более 21,5 миллиона VHS-копий . 18 декабря 1996 года Disney выпустила подарочное издание на лазердисках. 11 января 2000 года в продажу поступило коллекционное издание «Золотая коллекция классики», в которое в качестве бонуса был включён мультфильм «Оловянная игрушка». Было распродано более двух миллионов копий. На DVD-дисках «История игрушек» поступила в продажу 17 октября 2000 года, некоторые издания содержали также вторую часть. Также 17 октября вышло в свет коллекционное издание под названием «Ultimate Toy Box», включавшее в себя «Историю игрушек 1—2» и диск с бонусным материалом. 6 сентября 2005 года, в честь 10-летнего юбилея со дня выхода первой «Истории игрушек», в продажу поступило издание, содержавшее, помимо самих мультфильмов, дополнительные материалы с комментариями Джона Лассетера . Кроме этого, 23 марта 2010 года поступила в продажу «История игрушек 2» на Blu-ray Disc . «История игрушек: Большой побег» поступила в продажу 2 ноября 2010 года в виде стандартного DVD-издания. В дополнительные материалы, помимо комментариев о создании сцен, был включён трейлер анимационного фильма «Тачки 2», вышедшего в прокат в 2011 годуToy Story 3 DVD and Blu-ray Released on November 2. За первую неделю было продано почти 4 миллиона копий . 1 ноября 2011 года в Северной Америке была выпущена 3D-версия на Blu-ray . Саундтрек «История игрушек» Лассетер был против, чтобы мультфильм стал походить на мюзикл, как это стало с такими диснеевскими проектами, как «Аладдин» и «Король Лев». На это заявление руководство Disney ответило, что «студия ориентирована на мюзиклы», но решило договориться с Лассетером. Для создания музыкального сопровождения был выбран композитор Рэнди Ньюман. Позже Лассетер так охарактеризовал работу Ньюмана: «Его композиции трогательные, остроумные и сатирические. Благодаря им Ньюман создал эмоциональную основу для каждой сцены». Саундтрек был выпущен студией Walt Disney Records 22 ноября 1995 года. В чартах Billboard 200 саундтрек занял 94 место | title=Toy Story > Charts & Awards > Billboard Albums| publisher=Allmusic. Macrovision| accessdate=2009-07-30}}. «История игрушек 2» Альбом с саундтреками был выпущен студией Walt Disney Records 9 ноября 1999 года. Автором музыки и песен вновь стал Рэнди Ньюман. В настоящее время альбом на CD-дисках имеется в продаже только на территории США, в остальном мире композиции доступны для скачивания в ИнтернетеToy Story 2 (OST)(Import, Soundtrack) Amazon. Кроме инструментальных композиций, в саундтрек вошли две новые песни Ньюмана: * «When she loved me» ( ) в исполнении Сары Маклахлан. Эта песня звучит в сцене воспоминаний Джесси о своей бывшей хозяйке и о расставании с ней. Композиция номинировалась в 2000 году на премию Оскар в категории «Лучшая песня к фильму», но награда досталась Филу Коллинзу за песню «You’ll Be in My Heart» для мультфильма «Тарзан». * «Woody’s Roundup» ( ) в исполнении группы , которая является музыкальной темой чёрно-белого сериала с участием Вуди, а также звучит в титрах. «История игрушек: Большой побег» «История игрушек: Большой побег» стала шестым полнометражным анимационным фильмом для композитора Рэнди Ньюмана, после «Истории игрушек», «Приключений Флика», «Истории игрушек 2», «Корпорации монстров» и «Тачек». Студия Disney приняла решение не издавать саундтрек на компакт-дисках, а сделать доступным для скачивания в Интернете в форматах MP3 и AAC. Это уже второй случай, когда студия не издала альбом с композициями из мультфильма, то же самое произошло и с анимационным фильмом 2009 года «Вверх». Кроме инструментальных композиций, в «Истории игрушек» были использованы песни («Dream Weaver»), группы «Chic» («Le Freak») и Рэнди Ньюмана («You’ve Got a Friend in Me»). Песня «Electric Eye» группы «Judas Priest» первоначально должна была звучать во вступительной сцене мультфильма, но позже её заменили на другую композицию . Фильмы, оказавшие влияние на серию * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар»: сцена борьбы игрушек с императором Зургом, в котором неожиданно выясняется, что он отец БаззаMovie connections for Toy Story 2. * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая»: персонаж Мега-Пупс сбрасывает медведя Лотсо в мусорный бакMovie connections for Toy Story 3. * «Волшебник страны Оз»: похищение Вуди. * «Побег из Шоушенка»: тема побега игрушек из детского сада «Солнышко»Lee Unkrich interview. В массовой культуре Видеоигры * 1996: — видеоигра, предназначенная для приставок Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System и портативной игровой системы Game Boy. Разработана компаниями Traveller’s Tales и Disney Interactive. Распространение японской версии игры осуществляла компания Capcom. * 1999: — видеоигра на основе мультфильма «История игрушек 2», является продолжением первой игрыDisney/Pixar’s Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!. Издание выпущено для Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast и Windows 95/98/ME. Позже была выпущена версия игры для Game Boy Color. * 2000: — видеоигра разработана компаниями Traveller’s Tales и Activision, предназначена для PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Microsoft Windows и Dreamcast. Сюжет игры сосредоточен на Баззе Лайтере , который гоняется за злодеями из различных телевизионных шоу. * 2001: — видеоигра по мотивам первой части франшизыDisney/Pixar Toy Story Racer. * 2009: — видеоигра, разработанная компаниями Disney Interactive и Papaya Studio . При продаже к игре прилагались две пары 3D-очков. * 2010: — платформер по мотивам мультфильма «История игрушек 3». В Северной Америке видеоигра поступила в продажу 31 октября 2010 года, отдельные релизы состоялись 2 ноября 2010 годаLimited Edition Disney•Pixar’s Toy Story 3: The Video Game Bundle for PlayStation 2PS2 Toy Story 3 bundle due by Halloween. * 2010: Shūtingu Bīna: Toy Story 3: Woody to Buzz no Daibōken! — релиз только в Японии動画を見る シューティングビーナ　トイ・ストーリー3　ウッディとバズの大冒険！. Программное обеспечение и товары В 1996 году было выпущено детское программное обеспечение (для пользователей ПК старше 7 лет) Disney’s Animated Storybook: Toy Story и Disney’s Activity Center: Toy Story для Windows и Mac OS. Disney’s Animated Storybook: Toy Story стало самым продаваемым, было реализовано более полумиллиона копий . Изображения персонажей из «Истории игрушек» стали популярными брендами пищевых продуктов, игрушек, одежды . Так, фигурок Базза Лайтера и Вуди было продано более 25 миллионов единиц . Тематические аттракционы По мотивам серии фильмов «История игрушек» были созданы тематические аттракционы в развлекательных парках нескольких городов мира: * Buzz Lightyear attractions (Флорида, США) ; * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (Гонконг, Китай) ; * Buzz Lightyear’s AstroBlaster (Флорида, США) ; * Toy Story Midway Mania! (Флорида, США) ; * Toy Story Playland (Гонконг, Китай и Париж, Франция) ; * World of Color (Анахайм, Калифорния) . Спин-оффы * — мультсериал студии Disney Television Animation. Транслировался на каналах UPN и ABC с 2 октября 2000 по 13 января 2001 года. За два сезона было продемонстрировано 65 эпизодов. Центральным персонажем мультсериала являлся Базз Лайтер . * Базз Лайтер из звёздной команды: Приключения начинаются — мультипликационный фильм студии The Walt Disney Company. Был выпущен 8 августа 2000 года на видео. Центральным персонажем является Базз Лайтер, борющийся против Императора Зурга. За первую неделю после выхода было продано более трёх миллионов VHS-кассет и DVD-дисков . Короткометражные фильмы * ''Гавайские каникулы — анимационный короткометражный мультфильм 2011 года режиссёра . Действия мультфильма, в котором задействованы персонажи серии фильмов, происходят после событий третьей части. О выходе «Гавайских каникул» было объявлено 17 февраля 2011 года, на что Ли Анкрич сказал: «Мы решили выпустить этот короткометражный фильм, в котором будут персонажи Истории игрушек. Этим мы хотим показать, что герои живы, они не ушли навсегда». Показ состоялся 24 июня 2011 года, перед премьерой мультфильма «Тачки 2» . * — анимационный короткометражный мультфильм 2011 года режиссёра Энгуса Маклейна. Показ состоялся 23 ноября 2011 года, перед премьерой «Маппетов» . По сюжету Базз оказывается запертым в ресторане быстрого питания с другими игрушками из детской еды, в то время как двойник Лайтера пытается занять его место. * — анимационный короткометражный мультфильм 2012 года режиссёра Марка Уолша. Волею судьбы в лице Бонни Рекс оказывается в ванной с новыми знакомыми. Ему предстоит доказать всем, что он не какой-нибудь зануда, готовый отказаться от настоящего веселья и зажигательной вечеринки. * — 21-минутный анимационный короткометражный мультфильм 2013 года режиссёра Энгуса Маклейна . * — 21-минутный короткометражный мультфильм 2014 года режиссёра Стива Пёрселла. По сюжету мультфильма Базз, Вуди, Рекс и Трикси попадают в чужой дом, где должны противостоять агрессивным и опасным игрушкам-динозаврам. Награды и номинации «История игрушек» (1995) была трижды номинирована на премию «Оскар» в категориях «Лучший оригинальный сценарий», «Лучшая музыка к фильму» и «Лучшая песня к фильму» («You’ve Got a Friend in Me» композитора Рэнди Ньюмана) . Джон Лассетер получил специальный приз от Американской киноакадемии за «развитие и применение новых методов, позволивших создать первый полнометражный компьютерный мультфильм» . В 1996 году мультфильм получил две премии «Золотой глобус» в категории «Лучший фильм» и «Лучшая оригинальная песня». В 1997 году «История игрушек» была номинирована на премию BAFTA в категории «Лучшие визуальные эффекты». «История игрушек 2» получила премию «Золотой глобус» в категории «Лучший фильм — комедия или мюзикл» и номинацию на премию «Оскар» за песню «When She Loved Me» в исполнении Сары Маклахлан . «История игрушек: Большой побег» выиграла две премии «Оскар» в категориях «Лучший анимационный полнометражный фильм» и «Лучшая песня к фильму»; также была выдвинута на соискание премии ещё в трёх номинациях, включая «Лучший фильм», «Лучший адаптированный сценарий» и «Лучший звуковой монтаж» . Мультфильм также получил премии «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA в категории «Лучший анимационный фильм». Примечания Библиография * * Ссылки * Официальный сайт * * * Категория:История игрушек Категория:Компьютерные анимационные фильмы Категория:Мультфильмы США Категория:Полнометражные анимационные фильмы